Jenn, je t'aime
by Red Sashimi
Summary: Nami a acheté un escargoaudio une radio si vous voulez sous le conseil de Robin...[yuri][oneshot]


Disclaimer: Malheureusement, aucun des personnages, présent, ne m'appartiennent... Ni la chanson d'ailleurs. Mais bon, bonne lecture.

* * *

Jenn, je t'aime

_Enfin… Comment dire que je ne veux pas te perdre. Je ne fais que mentir pour qu'enfin tu me cède…J'ai assez trompé le monde… et tourné, tourné, tourné pour que tu me répondes…_

-« Alors, tu es toujours mécontente d'avoir acheté cet escargo-audio ? »

_Aaaaah…Moi aussi je t'aime… Jenn, je t'aime…_

Nami tourna la tête vers son interlocutrice, nommée Robin.

-« Il est bien ce groupe… Superbus. » Robin sourit, elle savait que Nami avouerait pas qu'elle avait raison. Surtout qu'elle a déboursé 12 000 Berry pour cette bêtise, comme elle l'appelle. Robin retourna à sa chaise longue, placée juste a côté de Nami, et se plongea dans son livre « La vie dans tous les points de vue ». Pour une fois qu'elle lisait un autre genre de livre… Nami, quant à elle, sirotait tranquillement son cocktail spécial en écoutant l'escargo-audio. Elle semblait contente. Pour une fois que l'on entend autre chose que les cris de famine de notre cher capitaine… Soudain, quelqu'un barra la route aux rayons de soleil qui teintaient, légèrement, la peau la navigatrice. C'était Sanji, Sanji-kun… Ce mec qui drague à tout bout de champ les femmes qu'il rencontre. Mais il prenait toujours soin de Nami et Robin.

-« Un autre cocktail Nami-swan ? » C'est à ce moment que Nami se rendit compte, que son verre était vide.

-« Avec plaisir Sanji-kun. » Ainsi, il la servi, et reprit le verre vide. Il alla demander la même chose Robin qui accepta avec plaisir. Ensuite il partit vers la cuisine. Sa cuisine. Tout en appréciant sa cigarette… Nami se mit à observer Robin, ses cheveux bruns brillaient grâce aux rayons de soleil.

_Enfin…Comment faire pour ne pas tout détruire. Je ne peux plus me taire… Mais je vais te faire fuir…J'ai assez trompé le monde… et tourné, tourné, tourné pour que tu me répondes…_

Elle ressentit un sentiment de plaisir en la regardant… Comment décrire cela ? C'est impossible de bien décrire un tel sentiment. Elle se rendit compte de son observation et tourna la tête vers l'escargo-audio pour profiter pleinement de son achat et de la chanson, qui était rentré dans sa tête. Robin se leva, elle remarqua que Nami s'était tourné vers elle. Elle lui sourit tendrement, comme si c'était un enfant qui a besoin d'être rassurer…

-« Je vais rapporter le verre en cuisine. » Nami se demandait pourquoi elle lui avait dit ça… Avait-elle remarqué ? Robin déposa son livre sur la chaise. Nami se demandait pourquoi elle avait acheté un livre pareil au lieu d'acheter un de ces livres qui parlent d'archéologie… Robin était partit depuis longtemps. Un peu trop longtemps pour Nami. Mais pourquoi elle s'affolait comme ça ? Peut-être parce qu'il y avait Sanji-kun dans la cuisine… Nami ne put s'empêcher de se lever et d'aller voir ce que faisait Robin. Juste au moment où elle arriva devant la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Robin.

_Aaaaah…Moi aussi je t'aime… Jenn, je t'aime…_

Pour la première fois, Nami ressentit quelque chose quand leur regard se croisa. Pourtant, leur regard s'était déjà croisé plusieurs fois… Robin sourit. C'était un sourire de satisfaction, leurs étaient a quelque centimètre, l'un de l'autre.

_J'ai assez… trompé le monde… et tourné, tourné, tourné, tourné… J'ai assez… trompé le monde… et tourné, tourné, tourné, tourné… J'ai assez… trompé le monde… et tourné, tourné, tourné, tourné…J'ai assez… trompé le monde… et tourné, tourné, tourné pour que tu me répondes…_

Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent doucement… Nami rougit et Robin sourit.

_Aaaaah…Moi a__ussi je t'aime… Jenn, je t'aime…_

_Et c'était Jenn je t'aime de Superbus ! Aujourd'hui, c'est la journée Superbus, comme vous le savez tous ! Maintenant, Sunshine toujours et encore de Superbus !_

Pendant que l'animateur annonçait la prochaine chanson… Les cheveux brun noir de Robin dansaient avec les cheveux roux de Nami dans un rythme lent et doux de leur baiser… Comme spectateur, des regards choqués ou étonnés…

* * *

Review? 


End file.
